


Can you hear the drums, angel?

by seraf



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraf/pseuds/seraf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor had never heard of angels. And he hadn't wanted to. This was supposed to be a normal journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you hear the drums, angel?

The Doctor flipped the final switch and grinned at Martha. "So, where to next?" He sat on the chair and put his feet up on the console. "You know, there's a planet near Betelguese where the flowers sing. Fascinating place, though the inhabitants can be a bit strange." He continued airily, fiddling with his screwdriver. Martha smiled. "Sounds great. Let's go." The Doctor grinned and began pressing buttons. The TARDIS was flying smoothly. A bit too smoothly, the Doctor noted, reading one of the Gallifreyan readouts. He frowned. "Hang on." He looked over the readouts again, putting on his glasses. "When did you start using a multidimensional wavelength as a power source?" he muttered to the TARDIS. He began scanning it with the sonic and his face grew pale. "Is something wrong, Doctor?" Martha asked, approaching him cautiously. "What are you?" he asked quietly. He turned to Martha. "Yes, something is wrong, something is very wrong. The TARDIS has trapped onto a wavelength and it's using it for power." Martha frowned. "How is that a bad thing?" The Doctor began pacing up and down the TARDIS deck. "The wavelength is alive, it's a sentient creature, it's being trapped here- What's that?" The Doctor ran back over to the console where, instead of the usual circular Gallifreyan readings, strange symbols were rolling over the computer faces. Suddenly, a high noise started to fill the air, hurting the Doctor's ears. But Martha seemed to understand it. "I'm really sorry!" she said, her voice barely heard over the noise. "We aren't trying to hurt you, promise. The Doctor's actually nice when you get to know him." The Doctor grimaced. What was this thing and how could Martha understand it? He watched her as she nodded slowly. "If you promise to help him, okay?" She was silent for a moment, as if she were waiting for a response. "Yes." she said quietly, closing her eyes. A blinding light filled the corners of the TARDIS, hurting the Doctor's eyes, but he refused to shut them, looking at his companion in horror and hoping she was alright. The light faded away, leaving Martha unscathed. But she somehow looked different, carried herself different, somehow, she just wasn't Martha. And, hang on. Were those wings? "Who are you?" the Doctor asked menacingly, pointing his screwdriver like a weapon at Not-Martha. "And what have you done to my companion?" Not-Martha looked at the Doctor seriously. "My name is Samandriel. Doctor, I need your help. Please."


End file.
